Wall mounted racks have commonly been used for storage of household goods. Typical wall mounted racks have a flat base plate or frame that is secured to a vertical wall surface. The base plate or frame typically has several through holes, through which screws or bolts are driven into a structural member in the wall.
To serve a wide range of functions, there are many different types of specialized racks. For instance, for household storage of sporting and recreational goods, numerous different rack elements may be attached to the support plate. Such elements may be used for supporting skis, bicycles, golf clubs, footwear, balls, and innumerable other equipment, the rack elements may include protruding rods, bars, shelves, hooks, baskets, and other elements, sized and shaped for storage of particular items.
In many households, wall space is limited in spaces such as garages where sporting equipment is stored. Because many activities are seasonal in nature, ready access to some equipment is not required year round. The storage of out-of-season equipment in convenient places limits the pace for in-season equipment, and the specialized racks for one season's gear are unlikely suitable for another season's gear. Further, the secure mounting fasteners needed for supporting heavier items make it impractical to readily remove and replace racks on a seasonal basis. Such would leave unsightly holes, and would provide weaker support as bolt holes are reused after several seasons.
The embodiment disclosed herein overcomes these disadvantages by providing a wall mounted equipment storage rack system having a wall mounted anchor, and a number of different rack modules with a common interface for mounting to the anchor. The anchor includes a fastener for securing it to a wall. The anchor may have a flat oblong profile with rounded ends for mating with a similar oblong hole in each rack module. The anchor may include a spring latch for securing the rack to the anchor, and for releasing the rack to enable removal and replacement of the rack.